RESIDENT EVIL: STARFOX
by kitsunebabe
Summary: ok its back again, chappies 2, 3, and 4 will be up really really soon
1. Chapter 1

Resident evil

Starfox

This isn't my story it's a friend of mines and neither he or I own starfox or res evil, only this plot which I made a few changes to it and am helping him write it - although I want res evil o the hunters look cuddly with there claws and the way they look like they want to disembowel you… er anywho on with the story oh yeah the ssmb thing I will also put this up inside the ssmb section to so don't ask . 

The camera pans out showing fox mccloud resting on a cot inside the super smash bro's estate where they all rest and just plain hang out. We see our kitsune hero with a cigarette in his mouth putting the pack into his jacket. These cigarettes he liked a lot, the same feeling except none of the cancer. After lighting it up and taking a long drag, the others smashers who walk by realize he is depressed and looking as if he just saw a ghost. Bowser, although having warmed up to fox, still being a moron bellowed "hey fur boy why you look like you got a stick up your ass?" everyone glared at the reptile but looked back at the traumatized fox " you guys really wanna know?" he asked looking around most of them nodding. Fox sighs rubbing the sides of his head "well first I'll ask you this, can you think of the most horrible scenario's you have been in" waiting a moment everyone tells a quick thing of there worst experiences. Fox on the other hand stood up cracking his back "well after what just happened in my universe those would seem like walks in the park"

The scene switches to inside the greatfox. An over voice which is fox begins speaking "as you all know I live inside my ship the great fox, unfortunately funds have been a little tight" (from now on there are gonna be no more overviewsA.N) fox can be seen flipping through a paper trying to think, slippy tinkering with something jumps at the sound of the oven bell ringing from peppy making cookies. Fox getting aggravated at his brain dead state begins growling and crumpling up the paper, krystal however is laying down her head in foxes lap watching tv (NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS . a.n) fox then brings out a small labtop and begins looking up jobs "well guys hate to say it but we might have to start performing a 9 to 5" shivering after saying this and going to a search engine for job openings. Slippy and peppy on the other hand respond to this differently. Peppy gets angry and yells at slippy who started panicking, had ran into him knocking over the plate of pastries peppy had "slippy relax already!" krystal who doesn't know what 9 to 5means just looks up at fox "so what do you have in mind?" she asked fox's face lighting up at finding a job damn near perfect for them "guys I think I found something to help with our money woes"

After a few minutes of trying to fish slippy from under the sink all of them fly down to corneria to the town of raccoon city. After thinking a sec fox tells the others "hey raccoon city… if they have a raccoon city do they have a salmon city?" over the radio a giggle from Krystal is heard who didn't really understand, a groan from Peppy who found it stupid, and Slippy making a discovery "hey guys! I can burp and talk at the same time listen" after taking in a deep breath, thus begins the burp off "hallo my name is slippy my hat is red my skin is green and I sleep with a stuffed cat named bibble" after that everyone decides to block slippy from radio contact. Once landing each and every one of them takes the entrance exam with flying colors, although slippy sort of lost a few points for trying to eat the person writing the scores pepsi can - . Yes it seemed nothing could go wrong since they got new jobs at something they are good at with irrelevant ease. Fox, sitting at his desk watching the tv in the office kicks his feet up and flips through the channels "man this was easy, and we are only called in emergencies so we barely do anything and we still get paid!" krystal walks in the room, fox of course looking her up and down sticking his tongue out jumps up and kisses her pulling her into his lap and hugs her from behind. Krystal yelped at the surprise and rests against fox "your right this has been too easy, something is going to happen." As if right on cue wolf o'donnel who just so happened to be head of the s.t.a.r.s team walked into the room clearing his throat he speaks to the entire room "alright everyone we have just received a call from our superiors, we are soon to be infiltrating raccoon forest to investigate the murder/cannibal case. But first I would like to introduce 5 new members of our team." Motioning to fox, krystal, peppy, and slippy "I am sure you all know these four from there reputation, now here is the new field medic for bravo team" after that is said krystal whispers fox a quick I told you. The person who walked in the door was the last person fox would ever want to see, well except a hyperactive naked slippy that may over power this sight but I rest my case. In walks fara phoenix. After everyone says there hello's fox walks out the room using the excuse that he is hungry and is going to the vending machine. Fara, not noticing Krystal was hugging fox before, greets everyone and goes after him. When she reaches the vending machine she finds fox reaching inside pulling a payday out, a lit cigarette in his mouth. Putting the payday away and moving to the soda machine he says in a sarcastic voice while putting in the money "well look's like someone up there doesn't like me" fara winces hearing this begins speaking softly "fox please I am really really sorry, can't we start over, and go back to the way we where?" fox laughs to himself walking back to the office "you mean where I was happy and you where making out with every guy you could NO THANKS!" burning out the cigarette in the palm of his hand he begins drinking the soda and heads back to the office. Fara hurt by what fox said runs to the bathroom and goes in a stall and starts crying. In her head she knew she deserved this, (ok flash back time guys if you want get a hot pocket or something 3 A.N)

The scene turns back to the greatfox where fox is walking into the kitchen to sedate a case of the munchies. Walking by fara's room, he takes a quick peek inside to see the room dark and someone resting on the bed. Closing the door very slowly he goes back to the kitchen. Fara had told him she was not feeling good so they had to cancel the date they had planned. Fox had hoped it would be the day he could propose but he wasn't going to force her outside. But when he reaches the living room, what he finds shows that fara wasn't exactly all that sick. Dropping the glass of juice and the brownie he had gotten, he stared in shock and betrayal watching fara on his sofa with some puma guy making out like there was no tomorrow. After hearing the glass break they both sit up to see where it was coming from. Fox on the other hand got over the shock and already moved getting a beam saber, making his way on the other side of the sofa. Raising the blade above his head before he swings he says in a low and angry voice "so fara, im glad you're not sick anymore. Gives you the chance to GET THE FUCK OFF MY SHIP!" swinging the saber cutting the sofa in half scaring the Jesus out of fara who was scared for her life. The puma guy stands up clenching his fist "hey man what are you doing attacking a lady on her own ship" after finishing speaking he is met with the saber pointed at his neck fox pulling out the socom gun his father had given him, his favorite gun, pointing it at fara. To make matters scarier for the vixen, the laser sight was on, and it was pointed directly at her right eye. Fox speaking to the puma "her ship? You got it wrong pal this is my ship and the whore you where just fondling was my girlfriend but thank you now I know im wasting my time" the puma furious at fara for lying saying she was single and her boyfriend had broken up with her storms out after apologizing to fox over 100 times. Rob who was still on right now heard it all and had already packed fara's belongings and threw them into her ship. Fara took a few steps towards fox "fox please let me explai-" yelping in fear after fox had fired the gun missing her skin by a fraction of a centimeter. Fox his eyes growing cold and dead "you know I don't miss unless I mean to" with that said she runs into her ship another shot skimming her ear. Looking out at the pained fox she called her boyfriend she begins trying to say something only to have a small ring container thrown to her, after opening it lo and behold, it was an engagement ring! Looking at fox trying to speak to him but her words fell on deaf ears. As the vixen banged on the glass crying her eyes out fox never turned to give a second glance. Fox looks at the gun and put it to his head pulling the trigger. It was just his luck that the clip was empty. For weeks he did not sleep, that is until he met Krystal.

Now back to the present day, fara had left the bathroom and entered the office. Wolf pressing a button on his desk a hologram of the area shows just in the middle of the room "since everyone is here lets begin shall we?" taking a stick and using it to point wolf motions to the raccoon forest in a small area. "Currently the most recent attack was near here. First the bravo squadron will be sent in to investigate. Should something not seem right the alpha's shall follow understood?" everyone nodded the bravo's getting up to leave fara taking one look at fox and waving shyly only to be ignored. After all the bravo's where suited up and equipped they where on their way. Fara in her mind thought to herself "_I need to win him back, I swear it fox, I will win you over"_ sadly enough fox's thoughts at the time where not as romantic "_aww man im still hungry. Hey maybe I can get a burger. yeah a burger with Krystal!"_ wagging his tail at the thought he got up to ask her.

Well there is the first chappie like it don't like it? Review then and don't tell me the fic sucks tell me why so you can help us


	2. Chapter 2

The nightmare begins, the mansion from hell

Ok all my stuff got deleted so I don't have a copy of chappie 2….. or 3….. or all the chapters I had written up to 8. so I gotta re write them. Relax, enjoy, and beware the toad. Yes it may be a TEENY little slippy bashing but it's unintentional. For the most part

While fox contemplated how to get food, the rest of the team was a little more worried on the task at hand. There had been no contact from bravo since they left and slippy was starting to get cranky just sitting by a radio. When he finally lost all patience and decided to break the damn thing, a loud screech was heard over it "alpstatic this is brstatic were going down! Istatic down! Knick knack paddy wack give a fox a bone!" while the frog froze holding the radio over his head everyone stared at it. Fox finally realizing something just happened looks around the room "wha? What I miss?"

Immediately everyone scrambled to get to the armory while wolf was talking. Once he realized its pointless to tell the schmucks to proceed calmly he ran out using slippy for a foot stool to launch himself over every ones head. Slippy while still trying to get up ended up having half the team bounce off his head, even people who didn't even know who he was, or in the office for that matter.

Once in the armory everyone was picking up there weapons while thinking carefully about what was going to happen. While krystal was strapping a taser to her shoulder (girls don't leave home without it) in her mind she was thinking "I hope they are all right." Peppy while loading a revolver was thinking about something while looking at a picture that was on his lap. Fox was looking at the two handguns in his hands. He had to decide either to take his prized socom, or a berretta. In the end he decided to go with the berretta not wanting to risk losing the socom. Slippy on the other hand had less then anxious thoughts "jooohn Jacob jingle hiemer schmith" Once the whole team was decked up they all ran to the helicopter which wolf was in stroking a gun like a cat "I have been expecting you, mr mccloud" while wolf said this he put his finger to his lip like doctor evil. Everyone just kinda stares at him for a minute before they all get in and slippy starts the chopper.

While in the air everyone kept checking there weapons barely saying a word to each other. Fox and krystal looked at eachother, staring into the others eyes. Fox gave a simple grin that caused krystal to blush. But the romance was immediately put to an end when they heard the green skinned wingman yell "hey it freezes before it even touches the lake eh" (yeah I think im going to far with this) wolf looks at slippy and gags "DAMNIT TOAD GET YOURSELF AWAY FROM THAT WINDOW AND PILOT THIS THING?" Fox sniffed the air and gagged almost throwing up realizing what he had been doing for the past 10 minutes.

A.N: Alright folks this is where it will start getting serious, so im gonna try and cut the gags a bit. key word TRY

Once they finally landed everyone spread out from the chopper. Wolf and peppy went one way, fox and krystal went another, Joseph went another, while slippy sat in the hooey trying to clean up his er "fluids" Joseph while walking kicked something. Looking down at the ground he bends over "hey guys? I think I found something" slippy on the other hand yelled from the chopper "can I eat it?" (sorry I just think slippy is nuts) joseph reaches for the object relieved that he only found a gun. Standing up he yells to everyone "found someone's gun, I think they went this way" fox turns and starts walking towards his shot gun toting friend "way to go-AH WHAT THE HELL?" jumping back our vulpine friend see's the dismembered hand still attached to it. Joseph who did not notice it yet looked at him funny "whats the matter fox, you use guns all the……. OH SHIT?" tossing the gun with the hand he wipes his hand on his jacket clearly grossed out. Fox who got over the shock motioned he was going to go over a different way and moves away from Joseph. While fox walked away he turned his back looking into the woods "what the hell happened?…." taking a few steps forward Joseph sees a dead body being gnawed on by what appears to be Doberman, with half there flesh missing. Opening his eyes wide he aims screaming out and fires blowing one apart (yeah I know in the game he's dumb and couldn't hit plant 42 if it was biting his leg but I want to give him at least this) every ones heads turned towards the gun shot only to see there team member getting attacked by mutant canines. Krystal stared at the scene her hands shaking as she saw Joseph getting ripped to shreds. She stared a minute to long before one of the Cerberus's saw her and started chasing her. Finally when she snapped to attention she saw it lunging at her only to hear a gun shot. Running back a bit she rams straight into fox who's barrel was smoking "come on.." turning around both start sprinting towards the helicopter where fox trips dropping the berretta. But before he can get it the hell hounds where already near. The last thing he said was "oh shit…." Before the dogs leapt at him.

Alright chapter 2 re written, like dislike r&r or im going to sick the toad on you!


End file.
